


Fun in the Snow

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: The Flash, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester





	Fun in the Snow

It was colder than you thought it would be. You weren’t exactly sure why you thought Switzerland would be all sunshine and above 45 degrees. And while you did have sunshine, the thermometer hovered around 20. Thank God there wasn’t a wind chill.

So what were you doing in Switzerland? What else would you do than build a snowman, of course. Your boyfriend decided that a weekend away from meta-humans and life-threatening scenarios was what the pair of you needed; and boy, was he right. 

It’s not that Barry was wrong a lot, having a high IQ made it damn near impossible for him to be wrong, but this was the first time something of this nature had been his idea.

While Switzerland might seem pretty far away from Central City for most people, you were there in a under a minute thanks to Barry’s super speed.

With pink cheeks and noses, the two of you made a snowman outside the front window of the cabin. Rather, you tried to make a snowman. Barry decided that it would be fun to hurl several snowballs at your back, sending the cold snow down the collar of your plush jacket.

Shrieking, you tried to get him back, but the little bastard was too fast, “no fair, Allen. You’re cheating!”

“It’s not my fault I got hit by the particle accelerator and you didn’t!”

You launched a snowball at a tree to your left, “please! You say that like it’s something to be jealous of.”

The tell-tale crackle of Barry using his ability sent an electric shiver down your spine. “Like you wouldn’t love to have an ability.”

“I’m not the showoff and cheat you are, Bare.” With another ball in your gloved hand, you tried to figure out where he would run to next. There weren’t that many places to hide; a smattering of trees to your left and right, and behind you was the mile-long drive to the main hall of the resort.

Even though you felt the electricity in the air, he was behind you before you could turn around, “I’m beginning to think you don’t want me using my power anymore.”

With his hands on your hips, you turned to face him. Gone were the red hat and matching scarf. His hair was… everywhere and his face was pinker than yours thanks to running around at 1,500 MPH in 20 degree weather.

“If you did that, how would we go anywhere?”

Smirking, he laced his fingers behind your back, swaying gently as you looped yours around his neck, “well… we could fly like normal people.”

“Nah, that’s pretty lame.”

He chuckled, nudging your nose with his, “if it’ll make you happy, I won’t use to my advantage in scenarios like this.”

“Promise?”

“Scouts honor,” he held up a hand as if swearing an oath.

“Good,” the snowball in your hand was pushed down the collar of his shirt.

Barry shouted as he tried to get the snow out, pulling the undershirt out from his pants. You took the opportunity to get away from him before he could retaliate.

Up to the cabin you ran, but your legs were much shorter than Barry’s and even though he had _just_ promised, he was pulling you down to the snow before you knew what was happening.

You were pinned beneath him, snow working its way under your coat and hat, giggling and shrieking as he tickled you, “B- B- Barry stop!”

He may be lean, but that didn’t mean he was weak. Barry settled between your legs and when his fingers stopped assaulting your sides, you quit squirming. While you were breathing heavy, Barry was barely out of breath, which pissed you off sometimes. You went to say something snarky, give him shit for something that was out of his control, but you didn’t get the chance.

With a hand buried in your snow-damp hair, Barry kissed you.

Not to sound cliche’, but kissing Barry was… electric. Not in the _I just touched my tongue to the end of a 9V battery_ , but in a warm, pulsing, constant thrum of low-level electricity over every inch of your body kind of way.

Your name fell from his lips when the kiss ended. He traced your bottom lip with his thumb as he looked down at you, “we should probably get out of the snow.”

* * *

Freshly showered and wearing dry clothes, you padded through the living room and wrapped your arms around Barry’s waist, “you know what sounds good right now?”

Long fingers ghosted over your forearms as he _hmmmm_ ’d in response.

“Hot chocolate from that one cafe.”

He turned in your grip, hands falling to your lower back, “that one cafe in Brazil?”

With a wink, you slapped him on the ass, “it’s a good thing you can run fast.”

Chuckling, he kissed you chastely and took off. You ran your hand through your wind-blown hair when he slid to a stop; two hot chocolate’s in hand and red embers skittering across the floor as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Your drink, mi’lady.”

Curtseying, you hid your face behind your hand, which you were pretending was a fan, “why thank you, kind sir.”

Barry led you to the couch where a pillow and blanket had previously been laid out. He sat back and waited until you nestled against his chest, tangled your legs together, and rest your head on his arm before covering the pair of you with the hand-sewn quilt.

The large screen television flared to life with the touch of a button, “ladies choice.”


End file.
